Louisa's Lovestory
by VerdantDelights
Summary: A year after Louisa's first Season-a year after her brother Philip's marriage to Marianne-she finds herself swept off her feet by the son of an Earl; but Cecily has her sights on him as well.


I stepped out of the carriage and breathed in a sigh of relief, the cool night breeze blowing away the heat from the crush of the ball. I felt thoroughly exhausted. Mother stepped out behind me and also sighed before making her way towards the London town home's door.

"Good grief, what a crush tonight!" she exclaimed, "I can hardly wait to sit down for a minute!"

I walked in after her and followed as she entered the drawing room; the drawing room was bright with candles, I looked around in surprise and noticed Philip and Marianne tucked in a corner, a chess board between them. Marianne muttered something under her breath as she reached out and moved a piece, Philip chuckled and muttered something back. I smiled slightly as I watched Marianne's cheeks turn pink-she blushed so easily, and Philip seemed to love nothing more than making his wife blush.

"What are you two still doing up?" I asked walking over to them.

Philip looked up and grinned at me before turning back to the chess board, "We made the foolish mistake of beginning a game after dinner."

"My goodness, have you only played one game?"

Marianne's cheeks flushed, "No," she said quietly, "I demanded a rematch after he cheated the first game."

"You mean when I thoroughly troused you the last game," Philip grinned lopsidedly at her. Marianne glared at him, and looked down to study the board.

Philip moved a piece then turned in his chair to look more fully at me, "How was the ball?" he asked.

I pulled out an extra chair from the table and sat down, "It was a crush!" I exclaimed, the details of the evening coming back to me, "Besides the two of you, I think the entirety of the London _ton_ was there!"

"And there probably wasn't a single dance that our Louisa sat out of; the gentlemen were practically scrabbling to get to her." Mother said joining us at the table.

Philip's eye widened, and he smiled rakishly at me, "I would have loved to have seen that," he said with a wink.

I shook my head at him.

"Oh, stop teasing her Philip," Marianne said with a fond smile in his direction.

"It's alright Marianne," I said before glaring at Philip playfully, "It's what older brothers do."

"That's right!" Philip said looking at his wife with wide, triumphant eyes.

Marianne shook her head at him and smiled indulgently. I smiled, Marianne had done so much to bring back the brother I knew and grew up with.

"Was Cecily there tonight?" Marianne asked, looking as if she were focusing on her and Philip's game, but she watched me out of the corner of her eye.

My thoughts turned to my best friend-Marianne's twin, though in my opinion they didn't look much alike, let alone act alike. Marianne was quiet, but stubborn, and a little wild compared to the fine ladies of the gentry, where Cecily was outgoing, lovely, and a force to be reckoned with. Cecily had an art of snagging any man she wished-with the exception of my brother Philip, who fell madly in love with Marianne. It never bothered me, her ability to wrap men around her finger, that is until tonight; I could feel my irritation grow as I thought about it.

"Yes, she attended." I answered, keeping my voice even.

"Did she find as much success as you tonight?" This time Philip asked.

"You know Cecily, she'll have it no other way." The tartness of my voice must have slipped through, both Marianne and Philip turned and looked at me.

Marianne looked at me closely before moving her chess piece, watching me out of the corner of her eye, "What happened?"

Now my mother was watching me too. I felt myself heat up from their prodding eyes and my body stiffened. "Nothing," I said quickly.

Philip and Marianne exchanged a glance, "Are you sure?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I said standing up, my movements tight with irritation, "I'm just tired from this evenings excitement, I think I will head off to bed; goodnight!"

Without waiting for their replies I exited the room and made my way to my bedroom, pulling the chord to signal my maid, I began to remove my gloves and jewelry as I sat in front of the vanity. Setting them on the vanity I looked at myself in the mirror and huffed; if tonight was an indication of how this Season would go, I would hate every minute.

Quietly, my maid slipped in and began to take out the pins from my hair; she asked me questions about the evening, but I wouldn't respond. After a few attempted questions, she gave up and worked in silence. I knew I was being rude to everyone, and I felt bad, but then I'd see Cecily's face as she looked up at Sir Matthew while they danced and my temper would just start to boil.

"Thank you Mary," I say standing up, "I can undress myself tonight, you may go."

Mary looked at me closely before nodding and silently making herself out of the door. As quickly as I could I dressed for bed and slipped beneath the covers after turning down the lamp. I lay for a moment, gazing up at the canopy of my bed and wondered if Sir Matthew would send flowers tomorrow morning. I rolled to my side and huffed again, probably not, with Cecily attaching herself to his side for the evening it was unlikely he would remember anything else. I wouldn't expect flowers in the morning, nor an invitation for a ride around Hyde Park; now that Cecily had staked her claim, I couldn't expect anything more from the handsome Sir Matthew than a gentle nod and an occasional obligatory dance.

I slept restlessly.

My mood hadn't improved much during the night, come morning, I was still upset about the previous evening. Walking into the breakfast room, everyone looked up when I entered; Philip and William quickly turning back to their newspapers once they saw who enter, however mother and my sisters-in-law sat watching me as I moved to the side table laden with food and picked up a plate.

"How was the ball last night, Louisa?" Rachel asked where she sat.

"It was good." I responded.

"I should think so," William said, keeping his head behind his paper, "based on the smell that is emanating from the drawing room this morning; one might think the poor boys in London have spent all their money at the greenhouses around town."

I turned and sat down next to Rachel, ignoring William's comment, I nudged her arm, "How are you? I didn't see you last night when I came home."

Rachel smiled and her hand stole down to her rounding stomach, "I so wanted to stay up and hear all the details, but I'm afraid I was so tired after dinner that I just went straight to bed."

I nodded and took a bite of toast.

Rachel nudged me, "So?" she asked, "How was it last night? Did you dance with Sir Ridlington again?"

"Ridlington?" Philip asked, setting down his paper and looking at William, "Isn't he one of the Earl of Longford sons?"

William turned and looked at me, "Matthew's his christian name?"

I nodded swallowed quickly.

William turned back to Philip, "Yes, the second son I believe, the one lined up to be a baron. The estate called Cedarvale Manor is lined up to be his once his father passes."

Philip nodded, his eyes showing his approval as he looked at me, "So what does this Sir Ridlington have to do with last night's activities?"

"I only danced with him once," I said looking at my plate.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised, "The last ball he danced with you at least twice."

I shrugged, "He dance two dances with Cecily this time, perhaps he is just making the rounds." Marianne leaned forward and caught my eye, her gaze boring into mine; she knew I lied, out of everyone else in the room, she alone knew her sister as well as I did.

"Louisa?" she asked standing up, "Will you come look at a painting I'm working on, I'd love your input." she said walking up to my elbow.

Pushing away my plate I stood and followed her out of the room. Marianne didn't say anything as she made her way to the drawing room, stepping into the room she turned and looked at me. Quickly I glanced around the room and counted the bouquets that sat on various tables throughout the room-twelve-not a bad showing.

"What did Cecily do Louisa?" Marianne asked, obviously not attempting to tiptoe around the subject.

Sitting down of the settee I shrugged again, "Nothing," I said, "Well, nothing that she knows of."

Marianne tentatively sat next to me, "Has she set her cap on Sir Ridlington?"

I looked down at my hands that were clutched on my lap, "It would seem that way, after I introduced them when she got there, she never left him alone for longer than five minutes."

"Oh Louisa," Marianne said, slowly placing her hand on my knee as if afraid to touch me, but needing too, "you need to tell her."

My head snapped up, "No!" I cried, "You know how she is when she's like this! I don't stand a chance now that she's staked a claim, he'll fall madly in love with her and forget I ever existed; she gets any man she wants."

Marianne's eyes narrowed, "Not Philip." she said.

I shook my head, "That's different."

Marianne shook her head as well, "No it's not, Cecily decided she was going to marry Philip-and I was fully convinced that she would-but Philip didn't fall for her."

"That's because he fell for you first."

Marianne smiled at me softly, "You forget Cecily had known him for the entire Season before I ever met him."

I stood up and moved to look out the window, not answering, my wounded heart still too tender for this discussion.

Marianne stood and walked over to the mantel and grabbed a stack of notes, walking over to me she held them out to me, "He sent a bouquet." she said simply.

I spun around and grabbed the notes and looked around the room, looking at the different arrangements, "Which one?"

She nodded towards a vase filled with a dozen pink roses, then gestured at the cards, "Why don't you read what he said?" then she turned and walked out of the room.

Frantically I went through the stack until I found the one I was looking for.

 _Miss Wyndham,_

 _I greatly enjoyed your company this last evening,_

 _My I convince you of accompanying me for a ride through Hyde Park?_

 _Say two o'clock?_

 _-Ridlington_

I clutched the note to my chest and smiled, he wanted to ride with me through Hyde Park! I let out a soft squeal and twirled once.

Suddenly the door to the drawing room burst open, and Cecily burst in, her soft pink gown trailing behind her as she swept up to me, "Oh Louisa! What a marvelous crush last night!" moving away from me she flopped on the settee and reached out to take snatch the cards out of my hand, shuffling through them she wrinkled her nose as she read who sent them. When she reached one of interest she would open it and read it.

"Oh my, Sir Wycliff has compared your eyes to a clear summer's day! I hope you aren't planning on encouraging that bore!" She exclaimed quickly shuffling through them again, when she reached Sir Matthew's she sat up and read it quickly.

She turned and looked at me, "Are you planning on accepting him?" she asked.

"Yes," I said sitting beside her on the settee, "Why shouldn't I? It would help my prospects to be seen with him, besides he's a good friend."

"You never liked rides in Hyde Park," she said her blue eyes racing over my face.

I reached over and grabbed the stack of cards, "Yes well, I can't be holed up in this house for the entirety of the Season, I'm expected to make a good match; Sir Matthew is well connected."

Shifting on the couch, Cecily straightened her skirt, "Don't you think this color would complement his maroon curricle? We'd be a fetching pair."

I stood up and walked over to the desk and quickly scribbled a note to Matthew accepting his invitation, "Yes, you would," I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone, "did he extend an invitation to you as well?"

Cecily pouted, "No," she said, "He sent me a poise of violets and said that he enjoyed my company, that was it." Then she turned to me and gave me a sly smile, "But have no fear my good friend, I have a plan."

"Excuse me," I said then walked out of the room to find a footman to send my note, "I must get ready for my ride around Hyde Park." A deep, burning feeling to get as far away from her as possible blossomed in my chest as I exited the room.

Cecily stood up and walked out behind me, "Oh you're no fun, I guess I'll accept Alice's invitation to go shopping for bonnet trimmings." she turned her piercing blue eyes to look at me, "I want to hear all about your ride when you get back."

I nodded before turning and going to my room and calling my maid. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself; all I wanted to do was scream, why did Cecily have to be like this? Why couldn't she content herself with her rakes and leave my Sir Matthew alone?

This was my thought process the entire time Mary pinned my hair under my small riding cap. My riding habit was blue, the same color as my eyes, it was one of my favorites; as I gave myself a final inspection before making my way down stairs-I smiled slightly, while I may not have had Cecily's breath-taking beauty, no one could say I was unattractive in this outfit. I just hoped Sir Matthew thought so as well.

Returning to the drawing room I saw mother sitting on a chair near the window, working on her needle-point, she looked up when I entered the room.

"Who are you going out with this afternoon?" she asked.

"Sir Matthew is taking me around Hyde Park."

Mother smiled softly and leaned towards me slightly, "Do you like Sir Matthew? It seemed like Rachel was hinting towards it this morning."

I sat down on the settee facing her, "I think so," I responded.

Just then the door opened and Philip stepped in talking to someone who was following behind him. As he entered the room I was finally able to see who accompanied him; Sir Matthew Ridlington. My breath caught as he walked into the room, he was devastatingly handsome in his riding gear, that was tight enough to appreciate his very masculine figure, but loose enough to insure comfort.

Once he saw me, he smiled and walked over, "Miss Louisa, are you ready?"

I stood and brushed out my skirt, my stomach fluttering excitedly. I looped my hand through his extended arm and smiled up at him, "Yes Sir Matthew."

Together we walked outside and he helped me into his curricle before climbing on and leading his team towards Hyde Park. I wrapped my hand around his arm and leaned towards him, "Thank you Sir Matthew for extending the invitation to join you this afternoon, and thank you for the bouquet; they were lovely."

Sir Matthew smiled at me, "I am most glad that you liked them."

My nodded and straightened my skirt. Sir Matthew smiled at me once more before easing his team into the traffic making its way into the park. As we rode around the park, Matthew and I easily conversed, discussing acquaintances and about those we saw about the park.

"Are you attending the musical at Lady Beaumont's this evening?" Sir Matthew asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Lady Beaumont has ask that I close the evening."

He looked over at me and grin a lopsided grin, "If you don't mind me saying, you are most accomplished in the musical arts, Miss Louisa."

"Are you knowledgeable in such things, Sir Matthew?" I asked teasingly, my heart swelling at the sight of his clear brown eyes looking into mine.

He chuckled, "I should hope so, my mother is a great lover of music and has therefore made sure all of her sons had a love for it as well."

I leaned towards him and touched his arm, "Do you play?"

"A little," he shrugged then grinned at me once more, "But definitely not to your caliber; you are truly gifted, Miss Louisa."

"Please, call me Louisa," I blurted, heat instantly rushing to my cheeks.

Sir Matthew nodded, "Then you must call me Matthew."

I smiled at him as he grinned at me. Slipping my arm through his I looked around the park, "It is a lovely day today."

Matthew shifted his gaze to look around the park and then settled it back on me, "No more lovely than you are, Louisa."

Heat crept to my cheeks, and my heart fluttered, "You're too kind, Matthew," I responded quietly. If Cecily could see me now she would laugh outright, then tell me to get better control of the situation, men didn't like women that bubbled about-she would say.

"Don't be modest, Louisa, you are exceptionally lovely."

More heat came to my cheeks and I shook my head-forget what Cecily would say! Matthew was different from any other gentleman I had met, I couldn't help the way I acted around him.

"Well, thank you then." I responded.

We rode in silence for a while, watching the couples that walked or rode in carriages or curricles like the one we rode in. I noticed several gentlemen that I had been acquainted to riding through the park on their fine horses; if William were here, he would be able to tell me exactly what kind of horse they were riding and whether they were truly as beautiful in spirit as in looks.

"What are you planning on performing tonight?" Matthew asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Oh," I said, scrambling to reign my thoughts back to the present, "I haven't fully decided yet."

"Your brother, Sir Philip, he sings yes?"

I nodded, "Yes, both Philip and I sing; William would have none of it when my mother tried to force him into lessons."

Matthew nodded, "Will you be singing tonight then? Or will you simply be playing."

I turned and smiled coyly at him, "Which would you prefer?"

Matthew chuckled, "While I love to hear you play, I must say that you have a very pleasing voice as well." he shot me a wink.

My grin spread, and my heart sored. "Would you be joining me in a duet then?"

His face turned pink, "No!" he rushed to say.

I pouted my lips, "Why not? Surely, if you learned to play than must have had vocal lessons as well."

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I received lessons, but I'm afraid I don't sing much better than I play."

I shook my head, "I doubt that; I have a great ear for talent, you know? Your voice is too lovely to produce anything but the most pleasant of sounds."

He turned his face away, most likely to hide his embarrassment, "I'm afraid I would surprise you then."

I sobered, and peered at him, "Would you sing for me?" I asked quietly.

Matthew glanced at me then looked back out around the park, not answering. I sat still, I pushed to him too far, and now he won't speak to me ever again! I silently kicked myself, why did I press him.

"I do enjoy your company Louisa," he said suddenly.

I looked at him and smiled tentatively, "I enjoy your company as well Matthew."

He looked at me, his face kind and opened, "Perhaps someday, when there isn't an audience, I will sing for you."

I squeezed his arm, "I would love that."

After that, we rode in silence, and once we reached the London house, he climbed down off the curricle and reached back up to assist me. I placed my hand in his and climbed down carefully; once my feet were firmly on the ground, I moved to pull my hand out of his, but he gripped it tighter. I looked up in surprise.

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me Louisa," he said with a small smile.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for the invitation."

I moved to pull my hand out again, but once again his grip tightened; I looked up into his face confused, he didn't look at me, he simply stared at my gloved hand resting in his. Slowly, he bent and kissed it before looking once more into my face.

"I look forward to seeing you again this evening, Miss Louisa."

Oh my. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I gazed into his eyes, "As do I, Sir Matthew."

Finally he released my hand, and I walked inside; moving to the window, I watched as he drove his curricle back out onto the street. I smiled broadly and swayed to my room, humming lightly to myself. Tonight, I would show Cecily that she wasn't the only one with her cap on Matthew; I was determined to prove to her that there are at least two gentlemen in England that wouldn't fall for her charms-and Sir Matthew Ridlington would be one of them. I was going to have him for myself.


End file.
